


引导者婚姻指南 正文 评论音轨

by friyamuller



Series: 碎片 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller





	引导者婚姻指南 正文 评论音轨

【评论音轨】引导者婚姻指南1-3

配对：丹尼斯·瓦西里耶夫斯（丹尼斯·瓦西里耶维奇·凯特莱）/斯蒂凡·兰比尔

【凯特莱，统治库尔兰、瑟米加利亚的家族，德国贵族。末代凯特莱家族的库-瑟公爵娶了沙皇公主，结果婚后三个月就死了。后来他老婆成为了沙皇-安娜女皇，于是库尔兰与瑟米加利亚的统治者成为了沙皇头衔的一部分】

分级：nc-17【……这显然是个定的太高的目标】

 

俄罗斯·斯摩棱斯克大公国境内·十月【斯摩棱斯克十月比拉脱维亚最冷的时候还冷你能相信？顺说，故事背景杂糅了13-16世纪的很多内容，并没有明确的时代，但采用了俄罗斯封建分裂时期的背景】

经过数月的跋涉，库尔兰公爵在廷臣的保护之下进入斯摩棱斯克公国境内。【此时仍然是库尔兰，还没有并吞瑟米加利亚】

斯摩棱斯克大公与大公妃的婚礼邀请了俄罗斯的众多王公和周边国家的统治者们，本来就是用于联合的婚礼，当然是宾客越多越好了。而库尔兰公国的大臣们也打算趁这次婚礼，将他们十二岁的小爵爷推到前台，让列国的王公们认识一下他们真正的领主。【中世纪的小孩不算人，摄政们和监护人们可以肆意使用被监护人的权力、钱财、人力、物力】

考虑到这位年轻的公爵的年纪和他并不稳固的地位，在路上隐瞒身份并且乔装改扮是必要的。尤其来到俄罗斯必须经过的立陶宛-波兰【立陶宛和波兰成立联合王国其实是16-17世纪的事情，但为了方便了剧情的推进，故采用】对库尔兰和他们的小公爵都怀有恶意【一个有钱又弱小的属国、一个还没成年的统治者，谁不眼馋】，如何从他们眼皮子底下溜过成为了此行的重点安全任务。

虽然在理智上丹尼斯能理解随行廷臣们的行为，但是被他们用绿色大围巾把头发裹起来，还穿着男女不分的灰褐色罩袍，只露出一张线条尖锐的小脸，丹尼斯还是忍不住暗暗生闷气。【嘿嘿，大家都见过这张照片吧233333】

他知道大臣们是为了他好，但正因为没有人可以责怪，所以丹尼斯更生气了。

他嫌弃地看向他的财政大臣【在不成体系的宫廷里，财政大臣的位置仅次于首席大臣——掌玺大臣】，延森是个好人【一个很维京的名字】，也是个忠诚的能臣，但如果他喝酒之后别傻乎乎地撒酒疯就更好了。【拉脱维亚民族意识始于近现代，所以这里把拉脱维亚境内的人民统一按照维京人描写】

扫了一眼其他醉的东倒西歪的随从，丹尼斯忍不住皱起眉头。自从脱离了波兰境内，他们都松散了下来，靠这些人真的可以保护自己吗？【斯摩棱斯克是距离波兰最近的俄罗斯公国……其实是个骑墙派，算了，AU世界，不要在意这些细节】

……

之前危险的时候，他倒是怎样恶劣的条件都能忍受，现在放松下来，他就觉得自己在这家小酒馆里被酒的臭味熏得喘不上气来。紧了紧身上的皮斗篷，丹尼斯偷偷溜到了酒馆之外。【嘉宝版的《瑞典女王》其实是本文的灵感来源之一（推荐给大家，嘉宝超美的），故事开始于一个暴风雪里的小酒馆，但是随着剧情的丰富，暴风雪夜遇桥段不再合适了丹兰初遇了，但仍保留了这个小细节】

……

夜风冷得像刀子，很快就吹透了他的斗篷，带走了他身体的热量，他还是低估了俄罗斯的冬天。在库尔兰足以抵御冬天最冷时节的皮衣在这里像纸片一样，根本不能够保护小公爵年轻的身体。【受益于北大西洋暖流，库尔兰虽然纬度高，但一年最冷的时候日均温度也不超过零下……所以这皮衣有毛线用】

……

冰冷的风吹的他鼻头通红，似乎连脑子也被冻住不太好使了，他只能跟从本能，往最近的温暖之处迈步。【说一个很冷的点，冷到失去意识的时候，会觉得热，然后开始脱衣服，很多冻死的人都是全裸的】

……

由于门打开着，所以他连敲门的打算都没有，他甚至计划不惊动主人，手脚不再冰冷了就悄悄离开。毕竟他现在并没有表明自己的身份，如果只是一个平民，私自进入贵族行馆只怕是落不下好；而贸然表明身份万一对方是亲近波兰的王公，那只身拜访的他简直是来送菜的。【俄罗斯的平民……摇头，对于很多贵族而言跟牲畜差不多】

……

确切地讲，是衬在蜂蜜色的肌肤上的白净但健壮的一截手臂，手臂的主人，一名金发男子猛地一用力将仰躺在长桌上的人拉向自己，然后一挺身将自己送入地更深。而挂在那截苍白手臂上蜜色长腿痉挛似得绷直了，金发男子身下的人发出了一声仿佛时刻要背过气似的抽泣，粗大有力手指在他的大腿根部留下了青色的痕迹。【这里的设定是，兰兰的拉丁血统很明显，又在南欧长大，所以肤色比这些北欧、东欧的人要深一些】

丹尼斯的眼睛一直没有离开金发男子，和在他身下不断从嘴里发出猫叫一样的呻吟的黑发男子。他仰躺在一块雪白的皮毛之上，柔软蜷曲的黑发像大丽花一样摊开在毯子上，他嘴角上挂着笑意，混合了欲望笑声像蜂蜜一样黏腻。丹尼斯感觉到自己的嗓子变干了，就像饮下了一杯蜂蜜一样。【不知道大家看出来没有，狮砸在炫富。大丽花原产地在非洲，在地理大发现之前的中世纪欧洲，只有有海外/非洲殖民地的国家才能知道、见到这种花。虽然很小，但是库尔拉确实有自己的远洋航队、在美洲和非洲都有殖民地】

……

仅仅是一个瞬间他就看到了两个男人（属性还不可知）散落一地的衣物。最上面的衣服面料是威尼斯商人从东方带来的丝绸，上面用金线和珍珠绣了纹章。【当时通往中国的商路由意大利人把持，直到大航海时代的到来】【原因就不细说了，详见历史课本】

双头鹰。【东罗马的国徽和皇室的纹章，后来东罗马末代皇帝查士丁尼十一世的侄女索菲亚嫁给了莫斯科大公，莫斯科公国便视自己为东罗马继承人，从此沿用了这个纹章】【沙皇的沙就是俄语里的凯撒，也来自东罗】

……

自从四岁死了父亲继承了库尔兰的公爵之位，忍就成了他保命的伎俩。如今八年过去了，他忍到了即将成年，也忍到了叔叔病重，没道理现在忍不了了。【请记住四岁这个点……】

今晚他已经够出格了，没有告诉任何人就从安全的区域里离开，而他不想再因为别的什么蠢原因把自己的小命丢在这里，还要背上一个“偷窥狂”的糟糕名声。要早知道是这个样子，他还不如当年直接一头撞死在叔叔的刀上，这样至少死后名声还好点。【背景设定的一部分，狮爸去世，叔叔想越过丹尼继承爵位，一度带兵包围了库尔兰的宫廷】

……

然而只这一眼，他就变成了盐柱。【来自圣经的一个梗】【上帝要毁灭索多玛，派天使带走了罗得全家，然后湮灭了索多玛，罗得的妻子不听劝告回头看了一眼，于是变成了盐柱】【一个因为大家都在啪啪啪而毁灭的城市】

……

丹尼斯低着头，自然没看见斯蒂凡和阿列克谢大公的眼神交流，一阵悉悉索索的衣物摩擦声之后，身穿着宽松白衬衣和黑色马裤的斯蒂凡走到了他身边，温柔地将他拉进自己怀中。【你们见过不是吗】

……

斯蒂凡也被眼前的欢乐景象感染了，一直紧紧抿着的薄唇也绽开，露出了一个发自真心的笑容。他在拒绝了几名库尔兰人的热情劝酒之后，揉了揉丹尼斯的脑袋便离开了，仿佛一个了无踪迹的梦。【兰老师的五官其实都是犀利型的，可是为什么他能这么软……】

……

莫斯科公国的大公妃或者说大公配偶是梁赞大公谢尔盖的小儿子米哈伊尔，如今还是一个没有分化的孩子，只比他大不了几岁。听说这位米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇15、6了还没有分化，已经被视为beta而被排在梁赞公国继承人序列的后几位里的了。【……既然你们都知道他是谁了……】

……

丹尼斯倒不是想从道德上谴责阿列克谢大公的行为，他只是暗自琢磨着，这位大公的近臣，斯蒂凡，至少也是一位伯爵了吧。等他从叔叔那里夺取了库尔兰的实权，迎娶一位俄罗斯的伯爵应该不会引发太多反对。况且阿列克谢大公又不能给斯蒂凡一个大公妃的头衔，而库尔兰公爵夫人的位子却还空着呢，斯蒂凡应该会答应的吧。【亲爱的，你想错了，兰兰不是俄罗斯人哦】


End file.
